The First Step
by KodakaRedfox
Summary: Its been 5 years since Izuku, more known now as the hero Deku, graduated from U.A High School and its been 3 years since the League has been completely defeated. Everyday was now peaceful compared to before, but he still had one thing he wanted to change and she's not making it easy.
1. Chapter 1: Life Nowadays

**Author's Notes:**

Welcome to my first ever My Hero Academia story!

First I wanna say that, Lemillion will always be best boy! Haha, sorry about that.

Fanboying aside, you might actually want to consider this story as an Alternate Universe since I **might **be bending some events that happened to fit this future!

I just really got this idea while going to school and really wanted to write about it ever since, but never got the chance to because of my busy schedule, but luckily I found some time this Christmas break! Hope you enjoy it!

Also a warning, you might notice that I give bystanders a lot of dialogues or perspective(hence the O.C tag), but don't worry, the story will center around Izuku and are resident blood loving girl.

Oh and reviews would be helpful! Both positive and negative is fine!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Life Nowadays...**

**\- Random Rooftops -**

It was another day for the hero Deku, its been 5 years since he graduated from U.A and had already made a name for himself when they finally defeated Shigaraki and the league of villains 3 years back, he was now ranked number 7 out of all the heroes in Japan and was viewed as one of the Pillars of Peace. Crime rates has gone down ever since the new generation of heroes arrived and no major incident has happened for the past 3 years, in lesser words, its been peaceful. Right now it was morning and as per routine Deku was jumping roof to roof, looking out for anyone in need of help, that includes people needing to cross the streets, people who got lost, and especially people who needs saving. He's routine was going smoothly when suddenly he's phone rang. He stopped hopping and looked at the caller and saw a familiar number. Deku wasn't happy at seeing this number and had a worried look upon his face, but he knew he had to answer the call.

"It's me Deku, what's the location and what is she doing this time?" said Deku as soon as he answered the phone.

"Front of the Kamino Mall...its a hostage taking..Really sorry about this Sir. Deku." answered the fine chap on the other side of the call. He's voice was clearly portraying embarrassed and tired.

Deku chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head while doing so and said "It's fine, I'm used to it already a-and its fine to not call me Sir.", he finished answering slightly embarrassed as he still wasn't used to people calling him "Sir".

Deku kept his phone away after hearing a thank you as a response, sighing while doing so. It wasn't really a big case, as the year passed it was more seen as a delinquent trying to cause some trouble rather than an actual crime, he knew his policeman friends could handle it, but it was something Deku knew he had to do himself.

**"I better get over there fast, who knows how many she would frighten..." **thought Deku as he prepared to hop of to Kamino Mall.

* * *

**\- Kamino Mall -**

A couple of police cars were aligned as a barricade in front of the Kamino Mall, while a couple of policemen were getting bystanders out of the area. Some of them were keeping an eye on the criminal at hand, pointing their guns at her, while the criminal hid herself behind the hostage she got. The police did not get close to her as a precaution, but it was clear to them that this criminal kept _"talking" _to her hostage while keeping a huge grin and blush on her face. The police saw the hostage's face, completely confused and terrified of the situation, the police couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl, but it was not a grim situation, this was something that kept happening for the pass few months, something the police and local heroes have grown accustomed to.

Yasashi Oda, the fine chap, walked closer to the senior officer he was with as he kept his phone away. His senior officer was quick to notice Oda's approaching him and faced him.

"So, is Deku available?" the senior officer asked Oda like it was something he ask daily.

Oda nodded and said "He's on his way already Sir.".

His senior officer sighed in relief, knowing that this ordeal would be solved in a few minutes. Honestly he felt like they could've finished this ordeal already, but a promise with the hero Deku and some other officials, made them comply to some rules and regulations regarding this one specific villain. It was priority that they get either Midnight, Shinso Hitoshi now known by the hero name Trick Question, Edgeshot, and Deku himself to deal with the situation or if none are available tranquilize her. They really could've just apprehended her, but there was no reason to take a risk of her putting on one of her outrage. The senior officer sighed again, but felt a gust of wind and a loud nose coming from a good distance behind them. He looked back and saw the hero Deku getting up from landing.

Oda quickly approached the hero and said "I'm glad you could come here fast Sir.".

Deku nervously chuckled as he remembered just telling Oda to not call him Sir.

"I was just around the neighborhood. So were is she?" said Deku as he walked towards the mall.

Oda quickly walked beside Deku and said "She's still talking with the hostage, seems like she has not noticed your arrival Sir.".

Deku nodded to Oda with a smile and walked straight towards the criminal and as Oda said, Deku saw her happily talking to the frightened hostage while still holding her knife to the hostage's neck. Deku sighed as he continued to walk towards the criminal.

"**She's getting better Izuku..You're doing this to help her, just endure for now." **Deku thought to himself as he continued to walk.

Meanwhile the criminal in question was enjoying her time with her new '_friend',_ hugging her friend from behind being careful not to hurt her with her knife.

"Hey hey and then Izu-kun played tag with me all day! He kept chasing me around town, but I really liked playing hard to get sometimes! It spices up our relationship you know?" said Toga in her playful tone. She never lost her grin and blush as she remembered her so called '_date' _with Izuku two weeks ago. She tightened her grip on her knife as she looked at her '_friend' _and excitedly asked her "Don't you agree?~".

The hostage herself was really frightened at the moment and confused at the same time, she did not know what was happening nor why was the police not doing anything for the past 10 minutes. She quickly and rapidly nodded to answer Himiko Toga's question, thinking it would be better if she played along with her hostage taker. Its still vivid in her memory that her hostage taker quickly called her a friend the moment she was taken hostage and how her hostage taker kept talking about herself and the hero Deku. She then decided to look around once more in hopes of the police doing something, but her eyes widen as she saw someone she thought was better than the police approach her and her hostage-taker. She saw one of the pillars of peace, the hero Deku himself come and save her. A smile grew on her face as her worries disappeared and was about to call Deku, but she suddenly felt like she was pushed back and when she realized it, she actually was. Her eyes widened as she saw her hostage taker run towards the hero Deku, with an even bigger smile and blush on her face. She really was confused.

Himiko quickly gripped her knife tight as she went to stab Izuku as she approached her.

"Izu-kun! You came to see me? I'm so happy!" said Himiko as she went to stab her beloved Izuku while showing him her blushing face.

Deku quickly grabbed both of her wrist as she went to stab him. He sighed at the sight of Himiko's happy blushing face.

Deku faced her again without letting go of her wrist and awkwardly said "T-Toga, we talked about t-this, right? You shouldn't be doing this anymore.".

"But I was getting lonely in the hospital Izu-kun...Nobody really likes to talk to me, except for Dr. Shiomiya, she keeps asking weird questions though. " playfully answered Himiko, before giggling as she remembered her girl talks with Dr. Shiomiya.

The hostage was still sitting on the floor, eyes still wide at what she was witnessing. She was suddenly approached by one of the police officers.

"Officer Yasashi here Ma'am, I'm here to help. Can you stand up?" asked Oda as she tried to help the hostage.

The girl nodded slowly, her eyes was still glued to the conversing hero Deku and her hostage taker. Oda quickly started to help her up.

"D-Do Deku and th-that crazy girl know each other?" the hostage asked as she was receiving help from Oda.

"Its...Its complicated Ma'am. I'm sorry to put you through this..." said Oda as he wanted to apologize to the hostage, but he could not really give her a solid answer, for even he doesn't know all the detail or was even allowed to spread such information to the public.

Oda then quietly assisted the hostage out of the scene. Meanwhile Deku has been conversing with Himiko making sure to not let go of her wrists.

Deku sighed and said "Look T-Tog-".

"You're still not calling me Himiko." suddenly interrupted Himiko as she pouted.

Deku chuckled nervously, not really knowing how to respond to that. Despite getting better at socializing, he still didn't know how to handle aggressive women. Deku then let go of one of Himiko's hand, the hand without the knife and reached one of the bags on his belt at the back and got a handcuff. He then cuffed both Himiko's hands with no resistance at all.

"It's time to take you back to the hospital T-Toga." said Deku as he put the handcuffs on her.

After Himiko was cuffed she forcefully moved her hands and arms to hold both Deku's hands. She held them tightly causing the hero to blush a bit.

"Already? But I just got here? Can't we have some fun first Izu-kun? Like a movie or lunch? Maybe a stab or two? Okay, just one stab, please?" said Himiko as she tried to plead for more time outside, with Izuku of course.

Deku couldn't even get mad at her anymore, now that he knew what upbringing Himiko Toga had gone through and the nature of her quirk. She was rejected, unloved, blamed, she gone through everything Izuku had, but she had no one to save her, no one to lean on, no friends, no mom and no All Might, she became broken, succumbing to her quirk and even forgetting her own personality just trying to fit in a society that had no plan at letting her in, for Deku she was a victim of the ugly side of the quirk-filled world, it was something Deku wanted to change and vowed to do so. Deku was really grateful at his friend Shinso for being a role-model and hope not only for those people who's quirk are frowned upon, but even the quirkless, needless to say Deku was also an advocate in doing this also, but Shinso just had more appeal to both the quirkless and to those who had quirk who had villainous quirks since he did have one of those quirks the society frowns upon and is more often than not pushed to fight without his quirk.

"**One step at a time Izuku.**" Deku told himself as he closed his eyes.

Quickly after, Deku opened his eyes again to look at Himiko Toga, she still had a pleading look and was still holding his hands tightly.

"W-We can just hang out at the hospital for the whole day, H-H-Himiko.." said Deku, saying her name a little less audible than the whole sentence, but Himiko heard it loud and clear and she smiled so happily at him as her signature blush flourished on her face again.

Himiko tighten her grip on Izuku's hands as she started to fidget in place, being unable to contain her excitement.

"Really? Really Izu-kun?! The whole day?!" excitedly asked Himiko, in her mind this was the early Christmas gift she never had, but always wanted.

Deku smiled softly at the sight of Himiko being excited like a child, he opened his mouth and said "A hero always fulfills his promises.".

Himiko's smile gotten bigger as she started to hop in place, finally letting go of Izuku's hands as she held both hands, since it was handcuffed, to her chest while she started making plans for the day. Deku couldn't help, but keep smiling at her, she reminded him of his younger self when he was talking about quirks and heroes. He started to think if his Mom wasn't there, if All Might did not show up, would he be in the same situation Himiko Toga is in? He wasn't sure if he wanted to find out, but there was one thing he was sure of right now. He clenched both his fist as a determined look showed upon his face.

He looked at Himiko and thought "**I promise, I'll be your hero. That's my first step.**".


	2. Chapter 2: A Familiar Place

**Chapter 2: A Familiar Place  
**

**-Kamino Highway, Dr. Shiomiya's Car-**

"Izu-kun! Izuu-kun! Sit in the back with me!" playfully pleaded Himiko as she stomped her feet, keeping her cuffed hands between her thighs.

Deku nervously laughed as he sat in the front passenger seat and said "Sorry T-Toga, just stay put for a while.".

Toga puffed her cheeks as she stopped stomping her feet and leaned back to her seat. She stared at Izuku and said "Stingy..I can't even cut you.".

Deku sighed upon hearing Himiko, half of the time he did not know what Himiko was thinking, but they said she was getting better and he believed that. For the past year Himiko hasn't caused any kind of harm except for mental and emotional distress and in severe cases, trauma, this was considered a large improvement from her previous records of murder.

Deku looked at the one driving, Dr. Shiomiya, with an awkward smile and said " I'm really sorry about this Dr. Shiomiya.".

Dr. Shiomiya didn't look at the hero Deku as she was busy driving, but said " It's fine, in fact, I should be the one apologizing here, we couldn't make Himiko stay put at the hospital, so thank you.".

"It's fine, I was just doing my job, it's my responsibility since I was the one to request this." said Deku as he continued looking at .

Suddenly Toga stood from her seat and placed herself between Izuku and .

"No fair! No fair! Stop flirting with him Shi-chan!" she said playfully as she kept looking back and fort at Izuku and , but the look on her face was deadly serious.

Deku backed off a bit, when he saw Himiko's face, he knew this face too well, it was the face she makes when she looks at something she finds completely unsatisfying, but the tension was quickly broken by Dr. Shiomiya's laughter.

Dr. Shiomiya calmed herself from laughing, resulting on a smile upon her face and said "Sorry Himiko, I didn't mean to make you jealous."

Himiko dropped back to her seat while pouting and said "You're my friend Shi-chan, but I'll cut you if you steal Izu-kun.".

Dr. Shiomiya chuckled as she continued driving and said " Looks like you got your work cut out for you Mr. Hero.".

Deku rubbed the back of his head as he laughed nervously, until now he couldn't handle the direct shower of affection he gets from people, especially his fans and most importantly Himiko Toga. In his understanding Himiko Toga liked him the moment she saw him beat up at the training camp back when he was still a first year student, and that affection sharply grew at the last fight with Shigaraki, just by looking at those two example she just loved Deku getting beaten up, but that wasn't the case since she still show her affection towards Deku even if he's still perfectly fine, just like this past year, was it the thought of him getting bloody? Would he dare say its genuine? It was very confusing for him.

"So, would you like to get back to our girl's talk later Himiko?" asked Dr. Shiomiya as she smiled, thinking of continuing their previous girl's talk. To Dr. Shiomiya these girl's talk were the best way to get close to Himiko and the best way to do her counseling or therapy.

A blush appeared on Himiko's face as her grin grew. "Maybe tomorrow Shi-chan, I have plans today." she excitedly said.

Dr. Shiomiya's eyes widened a bit as she heard Himiko having an agenda today, but suddenly smiled as she understood what was going on using her quirk.

"Oh, may I know what plan are you having today Himiko?" asked Dr. Shiomiya.

Himiko's tried to hid her face using her cuffed hands as her blush grew even more.

"Are you sure Shi-chan? You really wanna know? You might get jealous!" playfully said Himiko as she didn't even hide her excitement of revealing her agenda for the day, fidgeting in her place.

Deku was getting uncomfortable with the talk that was happening and decided to just look out of the window. It wasn't because he isn't okay with this kind of topics, but he felt like he was trespassing on one of those girl's talk Dr. Shiomiya mentioned.

"Won't you tell me? We are friends Himiko." happily said Dr. Shiomiya as she went along with Himiko's act of stubbornness.

Himiko showed her big grin and blush as she leaned forward, placing her cuffed hands between her thighs again and excitedly kicking her legs before saying "Well, well, I'm having a stay-at-home date with Izu-kun!".

Deku suddenly jolted and hit his head on the car's window upon hearing Himiko. He looked back at Himiko with his widened eyes and found her blushing, smiling and giggling to herself.

"Oh." reacted Dr. Shiomiya and smirked upon seeing the hero Deku react. "That's wonderful then." she added.

Deku slumped back into his seat, sighing in the process. He couldn't bring himself to tell Himiko that it isn't really a date after seeing how happy she was, he just hoped she wouldn't tell anybody else about it.

"And guess what? Izu-kun invited me himself! " excitedly proclaimed Himiko as she fidgeted on her seat, unable to contain her excitement and happiness.

Dr. Shiomiya then gazed towards Deku only to find the hero avert his eyes from hers. She chuckled, she was enjoying this conversation.

"Hmm? What is it Deku? Have you finally decided to answer Himiko's advances?" teased Dr. Shiomiya.

Deku quickly lost what's left of his professionalism and became a stuttering mess, even trying to cover his face with his arms.

"It's not lik-" Deku tried to defend himself, but stopped himself the moment his eyes cut a glimpse of Himiko, she was so happy, barely containing her excitement in her seat. Deku's panic quickly subdued and a small frown appeared on his face and said "I-I'm still thinking about it...".

Deku got back to sitting properly, he went looking outside again, but his frown never left. Dr. Shiomiya was quick to noticed this, but didn't ask ,instead she continued talking to the excited Himiko.

* * *

**-NLC, Hosu -**

After an hour of driving, they finally arrived at the New Life Center (NLC for short), the best rehabilitation center the government had to offer, but it was not just any rehabilitation center, it was one that was built specifically for villains, but for Himiko she just liked to call it _'home for now'_.

Himiko started to try and open the locked door of the car as she excitedly said "Come on Izu-kun! Let's go already!".

Dr. Shiomiya couldn't help but put up a small smile at Himiko's excitement as she unlocked the doors. Himiko rushed out the door as soon as it was unlocked and headed to Izuku's door and _'helped'_ him out by pulling him.

"Hurry up Izu-kun! Lets have lunch then we'll mess around all day, then have a dinner date, then spend the night at my room!" Himiko happily stated as she pulled Izuku out.

Izuku awkwardly laughed at Himiko's plans as he got pulled out of the car. He looked at Himiko as he got out and said "I don't think we'll be able to do all that.".

Dr. Shiomiya got out of the car as well and looked at the two. "Well I'll be heading to my office first, tell me what happened in the date tomorrow Himiko." said Dr. Shiomiya.

"Okay Shi-chan!" said Himiko as she smiled at her doctor friend while still holding Izuku by the arm.

Dr. Shiomiya returned the smile and started walking inside, leaving the two alone. Deku looked at the rehabilitation center and remembered all sorts of experience from the past year, from keeping Himiko Toga detained the first few months she was here, to emergency calls of Himiko Toga's outbreaks from time to time. A small smile appeared on his face, all the things he just remembered was enough proof for him that Himiko Toga was slowly becoming stable.

"**She's even at the stage were she's willing to enter and live here now**." thought Deku as he continued to look at the building.

Deku's thoughts was suddenly interrupted by Himiko pulling him towards the entrance.

"Izu-kun we're wasting time here!" Himiko told him as she pulled him towards the rehabilitation center.

Deku let himself get pulled as he said "Alright, alright I'm going Toga.".

As Deku and Himiko entered the building they were instantly greeted by the receptionist.

"Oh, back so soon Himiko? " said the receptionist named Ako while smiling at the two.

" Well, Izu-kun picked me up for a date Ako-chan, I just couldn't refuse!" Himiko happily answered, even sounding a bit boastful.

Ako looked at the pro-hero, she raised one of her brows and smirked. "oh, is that so?" she said.

Deku awkwardly laughed as he scratched the back of his head, but before he could answer back Himiko started pulling him towards the hallway heading towards the lounge.

" Let's go already Izu-kun! We're wasting time!" Himiko happily said as she pulled Izuku by the arm by wrapping her own arm around it.

Deku stumbled a bit by the sudden pull, but quickly regained his footing and allowed Himiko to lead her into the familiar building.

"**I wonder how many times have I been here?...**" Deku asked himself as he entered the familiar lounge and saw all the villains trying to change, it made him smile a bit.

Suddenly he heard shouting towards them and made him look towards the direction of the shouting coming closer to them.

"Hey! Toga-chan! " shouted Jin one last time before reaching the two of them.

Deku took a look at the man now standing in front of them, he was very different compared to five years ago, he's not wearing his villain costume anymore, but was just wearing casual clothes with a bandana.

"Jin-kun! You're here early!" said Himiko, she was a bit surprised to see Jin.

"Yeah, there wasn't much to do for our service today." said Jin before chuckling and glancing at Deku for an instance before looking back at Himiko and saying "I heard you went out again today, hopefully you didn't cause Deku too much trouble this time." before grinning cheekily.

Himiko pouted for bit before saying " I did not! I just made some friends before Izu-kun picked me up for our date!".

Jin, formerly known as Twice, was admitted to this center the same time Toga was, suffering from his own quirk, it put a smile on Deku's face seeing how much progress he had made to overcome such hurdles, now he just looked like a normal citizen. This gave Deku hope, hope that one day Toga could overcome her condition completely as well.

" Izu-kun! " suddenly shouted Himiko while shaking Deku a bit.

It snapped Deku out of his train of thought, immediately responding "Yes? What is it?".

" You were getting lost in your head again. I called you six times already." answered Himiko pretending to be dejected a bit.

Deku smiled awkwardly, he knew this behavior from Toga already, he can't say that he didn't find it cute in a childish way.

"Sorry about that Toga." said Deku to the pretending Toga.

" Apology not accepted! " quickly answered Himiko, before devilishly grinning at Izuku and saying "For that you'll have to call me Himiko for our date!".

Deku wanted to react, but sighed in the end and said "Okay, T-Himiko.".

Himiko suddenly latched on to Deku's arm as a light blush showed up on her grinning face, even jumping a bit in place as she happily said "Yes!".

Jin chuckled once again seeing his friend get a small win over the pro-hero.

As Jin calmed down a bit he finally said "Well I better get going, I don't want to disturb you on your date Toga-chan. See ya later.".

After that Jin walked away going to the other patients and even happily interacting with the staff, once again Deku was happy to see all of that happen, this place was just once a dream he wanted, now it was a place of hope and new beginnings.

* * *

**-Himiko's room, NLC-**

Shortly after, Himiko lead Deku to her room, a place Deku was familiar with. Deku looked around seeing all the familiar things to him, Toga's bed, her TV, her table at the corner, all of it was in place like the last time he was here, even the Deku doll on her bed that honestly no matter how many times he sees it manages to make him feel embarrassed and today was no exception. Suddenly Himiko hugged him making him flustered.

"T-Himiko?.." Deku called out to her as he blushed all over.

"Close your eyes Izu-kun. I wanna show you something." muttered Himiko as she hugged Deku tighter.

Deku froze in place upon hearing Himiko as his thoughts went "**...Huh?!**" .

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Well that ends this chapter haha.

Sorry about the very late update for this story (not that anyone was looking forward to it haha).

Anyways I have a bit of time in my hands since the lockdown happened, so expect more updates and maybe new stories!

Also keep safe everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: The Date Begins

**Author's Note:**

Soooo, Hey there haha!

I am very thankful for those you reviewed and told me that they were looking forward to this story of mine, it really motivated me to write! Especially you **Krusader Kris** , who literally gave me a review 10 minutes after I updated, thank you guys haha.

First of all I'd like to say sorry about this chapter, I feel like I over did it a bit since I'm a huge fan of romance and I got into writing this too much, hopefully it doesn't bother you guys too much, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Date Begins.  
**

**-Himiko's room, NLC-**

Deku froze up in place for what seems like an eternity to him as Himiko hugged him.

"Hurry up Izu-kun!" Himiko playfully said as she stared at Deku's face.

Deku snapped out of it the moment he heard Himiko and looked at her before managing to nervously ask her " W-Why do I need to close my eyes T-Himiko?".

"It's a surprise silly! Just do it Izu-kun!" Himiko playfully answered as she showed him her cheeky grin.

Deku contemplated about it, he wasn't sure about what was happening and that made him nervous, but looking at Himiko made him think otherwise. "**It's gonna be fine, right?**" he thought before closing his eyes shut.

As soon as he shut his eyes closed he felt Himiko move away from him, and quickly after he heard sounds that made him feel more nervous."**W-Wait! I-Is she u-un-undressing?!...**" Deku thought as he kept his eyes shut, he was sure he was hearing clothes rustling near him. He wanted to stop her, but before he could Himiko spoke up.

"You can look now Izu-kun!" Himiko excitedly shouted.

Izuku slowly opened one of his eyes to peek, hoping to not see what his brain was telling and the moment he was a glimpse of Himiko both of his eyes opened up.

"Tada! Do you like it Izu-kun?" happily said Himiko as she held both her hands up, spread like a big letter V.

Deku didn't answer right away, he was genuinely surprised at Himiko's surprise for him.

"That... That's my limited edition hero jacket released at the recent Hero ranking ceremony." Deku responded still quite in shock.

Himiko nodded rapidly as she showed her wide grin.

"Where did you get that?" Deku asked, completely curious on how she managed to get one, knowing that you could only get it at the ceremony itself.

Himiko then hugged the jacket, hugging herself in the process as she said " As soon as I saw the release on T.V that day, I quickly tried to ran to the venue, but I wasn't allowed to. Luckily Shi-chan got me one!".

Upon seeing her happy demeanor wearing the jacket, Deku couldn't help but chuckle a bit before asking " Isn't that one a tad too big for you?".

Himiko suddenly stopped hugging herself and faced Deku, her face suddenly had a blush on it as her sly grin appeared. She stared directly into Deku's eyes and said "Nope. Not at all. This is perfect, it makes me feel close to you, cause its exactly your size Izu-kun.".

Deku couldn't help, but blush upon hearing Himiko as she looked at him with her piercing gaze. Deku laughed awkwardly a bit before averting his gaze from her.

"Y-You haven't had lunch yet, right?"quickly asked Deku as he tried to change the subject.

"Nope! You didn't want to eat outside Izu-kun!" said Himiko as she playfully skipped towards Deku.

"Sorry about that." said Deku as he awkwardly smiled towards Himiko before offering "How about I cook something for lunch then?".

Himiko immediately looked at Deku with her eyes wide open and her mouth agape.

"You will?" Himiko asked in disbelief.

Deku upon seeing her face couldn't help, but smile back at her and say "Of course.".

Himiko's surprised expression quickly turned into a blushing cheerful one as she heard Deku's answer. She jumped up and down as she squealed before stopping and grabbing both of Deku's hand with hers and excitedly asking " What are you cooking?!".

Deku was slightly surprised as Himiko suddenly took his hands, but was quickly distracted by the question Himiko made. He smiled again and answered "My favorite.".

* * *

**-Might Tower-**

Shinsou was just entering the agency, he just finished his morning patrol and had a tired look on his face, though it was always there.

"Good morning Trick Question, how was your patrol?" suddenly greeted Ayame Yoshizawa, one of the agency's receptionist.

Shinsou continued walking forward as he answered "Good morning Yoshizawa. It was normal." and finally reaching the receptionist's counter. He looked at the wall clock before looking at Ayame and asking " Has Deku returned yet?" .

"Unfortunately not Sir, we received a call from the police earlier saying they needed Deku's assistance." answered Ayame as she recalled the call.

Shinsou's tired eyes opened a bit upon hearing what Ayame said, Shinsou quickly responded saying "What's the case? Do they need back-up?".

Ayame suddenly had an apologetic look, as she realized that she made it sound serious. She then waved one of her hands in front of her signalling 'no' as she said " That won't be necessary Sir, it was just _her_ again.", emphasizing on the word 'her'.

Shinsou quickly recognized what she was trying to say and said "I see.", he then wrapped around more of his capturing gear around him to cover the bottom half of his face and headed to the elevator as he said " Thanks Yoshizawa.".

Ayame smiled at Shinsou and said "Have a wonderful day Sir." as she watched him go inside the elevator.

Once inside the elevator, Shinsou pressed the button going to his own office, he did have more work to do, but as he waited to reach his floor a thought came to his mind. "**How many years has it been since that girl gave you trouble Izuku? Though thinking about it, it doesn't really matter, you probably won't give up anytime soon anyways.**" he thought as he was isolated in the elevator.

As the elevator stopped, the door quickly opened and Shinsou was quickly greeted by the staff in his office, but none of them knew that behind Shinsou's capturing gear, he had a little smirk as he continued his thoughts "**Save her, Hero.**".

* * *

**-Cafeteria, NLC-**

After getting permission to use the kitchen and even be given the ingredients he needs, which he did offer to pay back, but was completely denied to do so, Deku was now starting to cook his favorite meal, Katsudon. Himiko was humming beside Deku as he watched him work, she really was eager to help, but was turned down due to her being banned to hold sharp objects, a.k.a a knife. She was slightly irritated by this, but was quick to accept since it was still Deku's cooking and the fact she could see him in an apron, making her think that if Deku ever decided to stop the hero business, a house husband wasn't a bad choice for him next. After 30 minutes or so, Deku was finally done cooking, and looking at the two serving, he could definitely say that he made good katsudon, not as good as his mother can, but still good enough. He put the two serving on a tray and brought it to a table inside the kitchen area where Himiko was excitedly sitting at.

"Well, here you go, Katsudon: Midoriya Style!" said Deku as he placed both his and Himiko's serving on the table.

Himiko applauded a bit as Deku took his seat in front of her.

"Well, eat it while its hot." said Deku as he picked up his chopsticks.

Himiko quickly picked up her own set of chopsticks and broke it apart and took her first spoonful of the katsudon her beloved Izu-kun made. She instantly smiled and looked at Deku as she tasted the food. Deku chuckled a bit before smiling back at her.

"Seems like you like it, that's great." said Deku as he smiled towards Himiko.

They continued to eat at their own phase, and as Deku would glimpse at Himiko from time to time, he would still see her smiling with every bite she takes, but in the middle of them eating, Himiko decided to stop and it made Deku stop as well and look at her.

"Is something wrong? " Deku asked as he worried about Himiko.

"Could you teach me how to cook this Izu-kun?" Himiko suddenly asked.

Deku's worries suddenly disappeared and was replaced with curiosity. "I could, but we have to like get you permission to use kitchen utensils, why the sudden interest?". he asked.

Himiko suddenly faced Deku, showing her toothy grin as a light blush appeared on her face and said "Cause when...", then she suddenly pointed at Deku using the chopsticks as she continued "you finally put a ring on my finger, I need to know how to cook your favorite Izu-kun!".

Deku suddenly let go of the chopsticks he was holding as his eyes widened and a massive blush appeared on his face upon hearing Himiko's answer. "T-T-Toga?!" reacted Deku as he tried to calm himself down from embarrassment.

" Izu-kun! You didn't call me Himiko!" cheekily said Himiko, still grinning at Deku.

* * *

**-Himiko's Room, NLC-**

Deku was going back from the cafeteria, he just finished washing the dishes they ate and told Himiko, with a little convincing, to go back first. As he was walking back to her room, he couldn't help to think back on how easily Himiko can embarrass him.

"**Get it together Izuku, you've been dealing with this for how long now?**" Deku thought to himself as he walked back.

Deku finally reached Himiko's room and as soon as he entered he saw Himiko sitting on her bed, hugging her legs near her body,looking right back at him, with a smile on her face.

"Izu-kun! Come here!" happily said Himiko as she patted the space beside her.

Deku blushed a little by Himiko's action, but slowly he made his way to Himiko's bed and sat on the side, rather than where Himiko was patting.

" What is it T-Himiko?" asked Deku.

Himiko suddenly looked to her side and showed Deku some movies. Deku grabbed the movie from her hands and read the titles, before looking back at Himiko.

"You wanna watch these movies?" asked Deku, just trying to confirm what she wanted.

Himiko nodded as she smiled before saying "Just pick what you want Izu-kun, I've already watched most of them.".

Deku then looked again at the bunch of movies he was presented with and saw a common thing among them. "**It's mostly horror and romance." **Deku thought to himself, but then he saw an animated movie, something familiar to him, "_'How to train your Dragon'_? You like this too?" asked Deku.

" I do! Don't you think Toothless is so adorable?!" Himiko excitedly answered.

Deku chuckled at her response before saying " You don't mind if we watch this first, right?".

"Not at all Izu-kun!" responded Himiko.

Deku then got up and went to set up the movie, before going back to sit at the side of the bed, only for Himiko to pull him to her side. He couldn't really resist since Himiko was giving him a pleading look, not that it was bad, Himiko was really attentive to the movie aside from the random moments she would poke, or in Himiko's words, _stab _Deku's side with her finger, almost always catching Deku off-guard. All in all, it was a great time for both of them.

* * *

**-Might Tower-**

Ayame was minding her own business when the door opened, she quickly put on a smile and looked at the entrance, only to find a familiar face to enter.

"**Oh right, its a Saturday today.**" thought Ayame as she saw Eri come in.

Eri or Eri Aizawa was in casual clothes, heading towards Ayame like she always do. Eri, being in middle school, would frequently visit during weekends on her own, she finally was able to trust others and live a normal quirky life, though some can still be a little too protective of her, which she doesn't mind at all.

As soon as Eri reached the receptionist she greeted her saying "Good afternoon Ms. Yoshizawa, is Izu-nii here?" while smiling.

Ayame immediately had an apologetic look as she said "Good afternoon Eri, sorry to tell you, but Sir. Deku hasn't come back yet. ".

"Ohh.." said Eri as her excitement went down.

Ayame felt really bad telling her the bad news, but felt worse as she saw Eri's happy expression change to a neutral one. She wanted to cheer her up a bit, but she couldn't think of anything to say. Luckily the elevator door opened making both her and Eri look at it.

"Shinsou-nii!" happily said Eri as she walked towards him.

Shinsou immediately saw her and said " Eri, you're here, is Eraserhead with you?" as he waited for Eri to get close to him.

" No, I went here by myself again!" Eri answered as soon as she got close to him.

Shinsou patted her head as he asked "Are you here to visit Deku again?".

"I was ,but..." Eri answered her smile slightly vanishing.

Shinsou quickly saw this change and looked at Ayame, who quickly shook her head gesturing that Deku hasn't returned yet. Shinsou looked back at Eri and smiled a bit before asking "Do you wanna give him a call?".


End file.
